Unfollow
by BooSeungkwan
Summary: Haechan tak habis pikir, kenapa segala hal semakin runyam saat kekasihnya meng-unfollow akun twitternya?/ "Memang ya, lelaki tampan selalu didewakan."/ MarkHyuck/Markchan!


**Unfollow**

 **Markhyuck!**

 **Mark x Haechan!**

* * *

"Inikan cuman masalah unfollow, lalu mengapa harus dipermasalahkan?"

Lelaki dengan rambut berwarna cokelat kehitaman itu kontan menggeleng. Matanya sibuk menyusuri rak-rak tinggi guna mencari referensi untuk makalah biologi yang tak kunjung rampung. Sejenak ia menghela nafas. Lawan bicara yang baru saja jadi sasaran curhatnya sama sekali acuh dan menganggap bahwa masalah unfollow adalah biasa.

"Iya juga, tapi masalahnya dia melakukannya saat aku masih menjadi kekasihnya–ya sampai sekarang aku memang kekasihnya. Tapi coba pikir, apa tak kejam? Meng-unfollow seseorang yang statusnya masih terjalin denganmu? Cukup muka dia saja yang kejam, kisah cinta jangan."ucap lelaki itu sambil menggerutu imut. Lawan bicara yang berada di seberang rak–dimana lelaki itu berdiri–hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Ah, maaf. Maksudku bukan begitu. Memangnya kau tak minta penjelasan dari dia?"

Lelaki dengan nama Lee Haechan itu menggeleng. Manik matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan subjek yang beberapa menit lalu menjadi tempat keluh kesahnya. Haechan mengernyit saat dirasa ia mengenal manik kelam yang langsung menghindari tatapan tajam miliknya.

"Sebenarnya, ada atau tidak penjelasan darinya itu tak akan merubah apapun."

Haechan berujar, lalu tertawa kecil. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu tangannya terulur guna mengambil satu buku yang akan menjadireferensi tugas akhirnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau hanya aku yang koar-koar, dan semua itu tak di dukung oleh _statement_ dia, tetap saja akan jadi omong kosong. Ya, aku sadar kalau aku hanya upik abu yang tak sengaja menjalin hubungan dengan pangeran."ucap Haechan, matanya jauh menerawang pada satu kejadian dimana jantungnya terasa lepas begitu saja. Hari dimana beredar kabar bahwa ia telah dicampakan oleh sang kekasih, hanya karena masalah _**unfollow**_. Dan sekali lagi Haechan benci jika ingat bahwa ia terlalu berkecimpung dalam media sosial, ia terlalu mengumbar segala hal termasuk kisah cintanya.

Lagipula, hebatnya adalah, objek peng-unfollow-an yang selalu diam-diam ia pikirkan tak kunjung memberi alasan. Ia bergeming. Dan Haechan juga sudah malas untuk bertanya. Atau lebihnya, ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Toh, semua orang tahunya mereka sudah putus.

"Sebenarnya, aku tak masalah kalau dia memang ingin unfollow akun twitterku. _Well_ , itukan kehendak dia. Tapi ucapan semua orang tentang aku yang ditinggalkan, aku yang begini dan begitu, membuatku merasa kalau aku benar-benar dirugikan. Rasanya cukup menyakitkan."lanjut Haechan, mimic wajah dan tutur katanya berubah sendu.

"Rumit."

"Begitulah. "

"Kupikir, masalah _unfollow_ hanya masalah ringan."

Lelaki dengan beberapa novel diseberang rak buku Deana tersebut membuka salah satu novel yang berada ditumpukan teratas. Ia tertawa saat salah satu _quotes_ singkat mengenai perasaan terlampir dibagian paling depan halaman.

"Iya, tapi semua orang yang malah membuat masalah ini semakin -gara gosip, banyak desas desus yang kupikir tidak sepantasnya mereka sebutkan tentangku. Dia yang salah, dan aku yang kena imbasnya. Benar-benar tak adil! Dimana-mana laki-laki tampan memang selalu di dewakan."ujar Haechan menggebu. Emosi tercetak jelas pada kedua matanya. Ia menghela nafas, lalu tertawa garing.

"Memangnya kau benar-benar tak ingin mendengar penjelasan darinya?"

"Ingin sih. Tapi sekarang, minatku sudah hilang."

"Menapa?"

"Sejujurnya aku memang tak seharusnya sakit hati hanya karena ucapan sampah dari mereka yang tak tahu apa-apa, kesannya lemah dan aku sama sekali tak lemah. Tapi, seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku punya hubungan khusus dengan aku baru tahu rasanya disudutkan. Intinya, jika sampai nanti aku bertemu dengannya akan ku hajar sampai mati. Maaf saja, tapi aku bersumpah aku tak pernah ingin memaaafkan tindakannya. Mentang-mentang pangeran, tapi bukan berati dia boleh bertindak seenaknya."

Haechan mengeratkan pegannya pada buku mengenai flora dan fauna Indonesia tersebut. Ia sedang dalam mode ingin menghajar seseorang, jadi buku adalah pelampiasan terakhirnya.

"Aku juga inginnya mengakhir–"

Srek..

Haechan berjengit kaget dan refleks mendongkak ketika dirasa sebuah tangan telah menggeser barisan buku yang berjajar rapih di rak yang berada tepat didepan kemudian, lidahnya kelu dan paru-parunya terasa turun keperut ketika sepasang mata menghujam tepat pada manik mata miliknya. Deana menunduk, diam-diam ia meruntuki sifatnya yang selalucurhat pada siapa saja.

"Serius,tak ingin dengar penjelasan dariku? Padahal, aku punya beberapa alasan kenapa harus _unfollow_ akunmu."

Dan Haechan hanya berharap bahwa lawan bicaranya selama beberapa menit yang lalu bukanlah Mark Lee, kekasihnya.

 **END**

Dengan tidak elitnya :V maafkan ya, jelek. Pertama nulis ff MarkHyuck.

Typo harap dimaklumi, tanpa edit.

Mind to review?


End file.
